<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Kid by deadrobins97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498424">A Good Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrobins97/pseuds/deadrobins97'>deadrobins97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Middle School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrobins97/pseuds/deadrobins97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sophies first day as a subsitute teacher and she's already getting called out by a tiny child on her bad habits, she loves him already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sophia’s first day as substitute teacher in St. Agnes Junior High, right to be underpaid to a bunch of spoilt kids to unbothered parents, not a very nice way to start right outta college, but hey, it payed the bills and put money on her table, so she wasn’t gonna complain <em>that much.</em></p><p>Getting out of her old chevy, the building was huge and intimidating and didn’t really look much like a place for kids, it looked more like the school from Mathilda to be honest, but that was none of her business, and really she was getting out of here as soon as the other teacher came back, apparently Poison Ivy had released some dangerous flowers all over the city and the one teacher to get a horrible allergic reaction was the one that she was replacing.</p><p>Oh well, their lose, her gain.</p><p>She still had 20 min until the first bell rings so she went to the side of the building and took out a cigarette, in spite of what you might think being in front of a bunch of 12 year olds was hard, they barely put any attention to you and you then had the overbearing parents who thought letting their kid be as much of a little shit as they wished was alright as long as they gave the school a shit-load of money to cover it up. She took a drag of her menthol cigarette and closed her eyes, until a little voice called her out.</p><p>“Smoking on school grounds is illegal” great way to start the day Sophie, you’re already getting called out by a literal child.</p><p>“It ain’t school grounds yet until the bell rings kid” let her have this, she didn’t have time to have breakfast.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right” she looks down at the kid on her right and damn he’s short, tan skin and big green eyes that pop out against his deep black hair.</p><p>“Besides, it’s my first day on the Job kid, gotta take a chill pill before I go in”</p><p>“You’re the new substitute?”</p><p>“Yeah, name’s Sophie” she took the last drag out of her cigarette and held out her hand for the kid.</p><p>“Damian” he sounded too formal for a literal 12-year-old but this was the elite of Gotham, kid was probably raised like that “How’s Mr. Donovan?”</p><p>“Still on a respirator but the doctors are optimistic he’ll be fine, just needs some rest”</p><p>Before the kid could answer that the bell rings and kids start running into the big entrance and right there where the kid was standing a couple of seconds ago, now he’s gone. Must be very excited to learn then.</p><p>After all the kids were inside, she finally walked in through the majestic doors and into the big ass hallway, room 103 was hers so she walked until she saw the door and there was someone already there.</p><p>“Kids you’re getting a new teacher today! Ms. Ellis should be coming in right this- Oh! There she is! Kids everyone say hi!”</p><p>As she’s coming in the chorus of ‘hi Ms. Ellis’ resounds throughout the entire room, taking in all the little faces looking back at her, she will complain all she wants about the adults and shitty pay, but she really loves working with kids, regardless of how much of a little shits they can be.</p><p>“Well, good morning everyone, I hope y’all had a great weekend but now-” and just as she looks at the very last line of students in the back of the classroom, she sees big green eyes and black hair “now, we’re getting down some work for the day, alright?” the resounding ‘yes Ms. Ellis’ is enough of an answer to her for the moment.</p><p>“Alrighty kids! Everyone please behave” she says as she looks straight at Damian “and listen to Ms. Ellis, have a good day everyone!”</p><p>Well there’s a story there.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get to our books on page 92” and that’s the end of it, they go the rest of the day like that, easy and other than some ‘ironic questions’ and one butt joke it’s tranquil until the bell rings.</p><p>“That’s a break everyone I’ll see you back in here in 40” kids start running out quickly almost stampeding the door, filling the hallways with more noise. Damian seems to stay behind putting away his stuff, before also running out.</p><p>Right, ok, alright, break time!</p><p>Deciding to take her lunch outside (which consists of exactly one bologna sandwich and a canned coke) she goes by the bleachers to sit quietly and enjoy her lunch, not getting breakfast in the morning and having a smoke before midday is really fucking up her stomach.</p><p>Just before sitting on a bench there, she hears some kids roughing up someone.</p><p>“-And what are you even gonna do about it huh? Call your daddy to save you?”</p><p>“Might wanna cool it bro, he might bomb the school”</p><p>Oh shit, that is not fucking okay, but right before she can even move a resounding crunch and a yell is her answer to that.</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you”</p><p>“You were the ones that decided racist comments were worth a broken nose”</p><p>“You little-” ok that’s her cue.</p><p>“Okay, what going on in here?” she does the whole mom stand with her hands on her hips and the angry look.</p><p>“Damian went fucking crazy and broke Kevin’s nose”</p><p>“Yeah well, from what I’ve heard he deserved it” the two white kids look at her with raised eyebrows and an even angrier look “might wanna cool it with the racist comments because I’m sure next time it’s not gonna be just him” ok threating students might not be the best idea “Sorry, what I mean is, comments like this are not okay, least of all on school grounds, alright? Go to the nurse to get that checked out” both the white kids are quick to get out of her view, while Damian sits down unto the bench “You okay kid?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine” he says looking down unto the floor, she can’t really see his face.</p><p>“ ’tis nothing but a flesh wound!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sorry, just a joke” one that clearly landed badly.</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry” she’s really terrible at this “you wanna get that checked out?” the red on his left cheek was gonna leave an ugly bruise for sure.</p><p>“You’re not gonna tell the principal?”</p><p>“That you broke some racists kids nose? No way kid, he definitely had it coming” she answers as she has a sip of her coke “you want some?”</p><p>“Oh, sure yeah” he takes a small sip and then huffs “thanks”</p><p>“You’re welcome” she pulls out a cigarette and looks at the kid “hey, how about this, you don’t tell anyone about my ugly smoking habit and I don’t tell anyone about the broken nose, deal?”</p><p>“-tt- alright”</p><p>“right, okay” she huffs out some before talking again “you get shit heads like that often?”</p><p>“I don’t think a teacher should be referring to her students like that Ellis”</p><p>“They don’t need to know I refer to them like that Damian”</p><p>“True, and to answer your question, no not really, Humphries and Daniels just like to think they’re big enough to be bullies now that they both got an inside gym in their houses” he says with a sneer and a side look</p><p>“Well, that’s fucking stupid”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose” he doesn’t say much after that and little before they realize all the break has past and its time to go back inside.</p><p>“Welp kid it- oh he’s gone already” quiet little shit, she’s really beginning to like him.</p><p>As she walks down the hallway back to her class, she notices there’s someone already addressing her kids “-And Mr. Wayne it is an embarrassment that you have to carry such actions against some exemplary students like these two”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what’s happening?” Sophie asks as she opens the door to her class to see Damian standing right next to his desk.</p><p>“Well Mr. Humphries and Mr. Daniels here told my about the little scuffle they had with Mr. Wayne and may I just say Mr. Ellis that this is an important institution and we do not-”</p><p>“Well, did they also tell you that they were harassing and making awful racist comments towards Damian?”</p><p>“I’m sure whatever they said it doesn’t justify-”</p><p>“It’s not about justification, it’s about having two white students getting away with saying things like this towards another students, it’s not okay, it’s never okay and while I’m not gonna blame them fully for that, after all it is not the children’s fault to repeat what they hear at home, it is more to blame the parents that say this from the beginning, I will not be putting the blame on Damian when he has absolutely no reason to be punished for acting out against both of these”</p><p>“You understand we cannot let something like this go, violence is never the answer”</p><p>“And neither is putting the blame on the brown kid”</p><p>“Now hold on a minute Ms. Ellis-”</p><p>“Listen, you wanna punish both of these, fine be my guest, but Damian is my student and I’m setting his punishment as I see fit, alright? Or should I make a call to his father Ms. Harris?”</p><p>“Oh no no no” the older woman hurries to answer “There’s no need to make a call to Mr. Wayne, I’m sure you’ll deal with the boy accordingly” that seem to settle it while the Ms. Harries looks like she’s sucking on some sour lemon “Very well, Mr. Humphries, Mr. Daniels go back to your classrooms, we’ll send for you to got to the principal after the last bell, good evening Ms. Ellis”</p><p>“Good evening Ms. Harris” she looks back at her class, where there all staring with wide eyes at her “I hope that served to show that while violence is never the answer, bigoted comments as such will not be tolerated either, understand?” the serious ‘yes Ms. Ellis’ was enough of an answer “Alright then, let’s go back to where we left, we were reading some good old Robert Frost”</p><p>The day passes like that and before they know it, the last bell rings signaling the end of school day, kids are quickly rushing out of the classroom and as she starts picking up her own stuff Damian comes up to her desk.</p><p>“What’s up squirt?” now if she could find that one lost pen, she could’ve sworn it was in here “bell just rang, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than staying here”</p><p>“I’m here about that punishment you mentioned to Harris, earlier?”</p><p>“Oh yeah that um” she found her pen “Yes! Sorry, lost my pen, um ok, how about an essay on what we learned today about Robert Frost poem ‘Birches’ huh?”</p><p>“You already sent that as homework”</p><p>“Well just make an extra page then”</p><p>“You’re really terrible at this aren’t you?”</p><p>“Hey I resent that! And listen kiddo, I’m not gonna punish you for defending yourself, sure, violence is never the answer, but neither is staying quiet with your head down when people try and do this, so yeah Damian, you’re getting one extra page for your essay as punishment for breaking a racist kid’s nose, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Ellis” he answers with a slight smile, before picking up his backpack from the floor and heading to the door and leaving down the hall.</p><p>Heh, she does love working with kids.</p><p> </p><p>Months pass and soon enough is the first parents-teachers meeting, the stress from an underpaid teaching staff and overbearing parents is thick in the air and it’s a mess, but it’s the life of a teacher.</p><p>Getting through her students parents wasn’t really that hard to be honest, the Lucas were interesting trying to give her a ticket to Hawaii to up their sons grades, the Bergotto tried to give her a house to get her to pass a very bad failing note from the latest test to their daughter, but overall it is expected from the rich of Gotham, they probably solve all their problems like that.</p><p>Finally, almost at the end of the night is the last kid and her favorite one, Wayne.</p><p>Damian is a very interesting kid, he tends to not talk much in between classes and doesn’t really have that many friends, but he’s a nice kid, she’s seen him share his food with the stray cats that sleep on the janitors shed on the football field and he always brings his homework on time and in absolute the cleanest cursive she’s ever seen, he likes to doodle a lot on his notes from the times she’s seen him write anything down and over all, a very good kid, she doesn’t really understand why the teachers seem to have such a terrible idea of him.</p><p>Mr. Dennis was talking last week about how ‘complicated’ it is to talk to him in gym class, and Ms. Janice was telling her a couple of weeks ago about how he’s ‘too serious’ in her art classes and so on with several other from staff.</p><p>The only one to mention good things was Mr. Fuentes, the janitor, said he found Damian trying to feed the baby kittens on his shed and how he helped him with them and his Spanish homework. He then mentioned his daughter getting a Wayne full scholarship for college and when he asked Damian about it, the kid pretended not to know anything about it.</p><p>She had no idea she was teaching The Wayne Kid, the heir to The Wayne Fortune, the son of The Bruce Wayne, basically owner of Gotham. You would’ve thought a kid that rich would’ve already pulled a famous ‘my father will hear about this’ and yet when the he’s called into detention or something like that she’s the one that’s called into defending him, apparently the school is terrified into talking with Wayne senior and the kid himself refuses to call him for anything.</p><p>So now they sit on her class along the tiniest Wayne, waiting for his dad to get here.</p><p>“So, anything I should know about your dad Damian?” she’s sitting on the top of her desk and the halls are almost deserted now, there are only some leftover parents trying to dissuade the teachers into doing something that’s probably illegal.</p><p>“He’s not coming” he’s wearing a two-piece suit and a small little bowtie; Sophie thinks he looks very adorable with the whole get up.</p><p>“What do you mean he’s not coming? This is a Parents-Teachers meeting, he should be here! That’s kinda the whole reason for these things!” ok so now Wayne senior is also an asshole, great.</p><p>“He’s busy… at the office” a clear lie, but she’ll let it pass “my oldest brother is coming instead”</p><p>“Oh okay, well, I guess as long as everything goes back to your dad it’s alright” and right there the door busts open and in comes the most beautiful man Sophie’s ever seen in her life.</p><p>“Hi, sorry I’m late, I’m Dick” he says flashing her the most beautiful smile and some dimples at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Right ok, yeah right, sorry” she really needs to stop staring at the beautiful man in front of her “Alright, Dick?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s my name, don’t over use it!” he really is gorgeous, she needs to stop getting lost inside those blue eyes of his.</p><p>“Don’t think she could Richard” the one time she wants the kid to stay silent, the one time he interrupts her staring.</p><p>“Right, sorry, let’s get down to business, shall we?” she flashes the older brother what she hopes was a nice smile and pulls out Damian’s folder.</p><p>They talk for a couple of minutes and the more time passes, the more Sophie realizes that Dick clearly cares a lot about his little brother, he asks about his little group of friends (Mia and Colin), asks how he’s doing in his favorite subjects (Art and Literature) and even asks how Mr. Fuentes is doing (great by the way, his daughter just started her second semester at Gotham U). While all of this Damian is clearly bored out of his mind playing with his phone, these things always bores kids but it’s always important to see what their relationship is with their family.</p><p>“Well, I guess that’s it, he’s doing great in all his classes, I just think he could up his B- to a clear A in geometry if he worked a little harder, I know these things come easy to him, but putting a little bit of extra effort never hurt anybody, you know?”</p><p>“Can I go to the car now?” asks Damian who hasn’t moved his face from his phone all this time.</p><p>“Oh yeah sure Dami, we’re almost done here right?” asks Dick with that beautiful smile again that is probably gonna haunt her dreams</p><p>“Sure yeah, we’re done now” she finally answers and with that Damian just gets up and without moving his eyes from his phone goes to the hallway and leaves both adults alone in the classroom.</p><p>Oh, this is the type of scenes from those cheap pornos her roommate has on DVD, but as much as she’d like it, this is not the moment.</p><p>“Hey, I just wanted to thank you for what you did” says Dick, once Damian is out of view “he doesn’t really tell us much about his time in here but he told us you stood up to him to Ms. Harris”</p><p>“Oh” she had already forgotten that, those two didn’t get any detention whatsoever (both families were old Gotham money, so they were the closest thing to untouchables) but they never bothered Damian again, and the other kids took her warning seriously “oh that? No, don’t worry about it, it’s practically my job anyways, raising the young minds and all that”</p><p>She tried to make a joke about it because for her it is her part of her job description anyways, any kid that has problems like this is always welcome to talk to her, she wants these kids to trust her. Dick looks back at her with a much softer smile and sighs.</p><p>“Still, thank you, the teachers in here can be… difficult to say the least” they’re both standing close to the door now, face to face, he is much taller than her, but she makes it up by looking straight into his eyes “If I’ve had a teacher like you back in my days, maybe it would’ve been easier”</p><p>“You studied here?”</p><p>“Yeah I think the entire Wayne family has lived in these walls, yeah no most of my brothers and I have studied here, Bruce too”</p><p>“Oh well, I didn’t know”</p><p>“Yeah, had quite a time to be honest” he said with a grimace, looking down the hallway, but not moving.</p><p>“That bad huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean I was the adopted circus kid so you can imagine how that went down in here”</p><p>“You mean an actual circus?” just how many times had she heard kids coming with this specific wild story and here it is in the flesh.</p><p>“Yeah, acrobat family actually, traveled the world and all”</p><p>“A la Cirque de Soleil?”</p><p>“No, nothing that fancy, but it was fun while it lasted” he looks down, takes a breath and looks back into her eyes “Anyways, really thank you for taking care of my brother”</p><p>“All part of the job description, but complements are always welcome”</p><p>“How about a drink some time?”</p><p>“Oh, I woul-”</p><p>“Richard, let’s go! We’re late for dinner and Pennyworth isn’t getting any younger” goddammit kid, she was about to have the time of her life, she is failing him on his next assignment just for this.</p><p>“Coming! Sorry I have to go, but raincheck?”</p><p>“Sure raincheck, its fine, don’t worry about it”</p><p>“Thanks!” he says as he runs down the hallway to meet with his little brother, and then they both wave at her, she waves back.</p><p> </p><p>Now, being a citizen of Gotham, you would think she’d know what to do in these situations, the thing is, she wasn’t born here, she’s from Wisconsin so no, she has no idea what to do when The Riddler just released a gigantic robot on the city and is quickly moving unto St. Agnes, destroying anything on its way.</p><p>Give her a fucking break goddammit, this city is a fucking mess, who would wanna live here really?</p><p>Anyways, now they’re too late to follow protocol and the vigilantes with a bat fetish are not here and neither are the cops and the building is falling apart, the Riddler’s goons are already getting in with guns and she needs to get her class out of here, before it turns into something worse.</p><p>“Alright everyone listen up! I need you all to pay attention, we need to get out of here, quickly, now we can’t go out the windows because there’s bad people outside of there and more bad people are getting in the hallway, so I want you to listen very carefully to what we’re doing next” she took a deep breath, and looked at all their scared faces, expect for Damian, as always, the bravest boy she’s ever seen “I’m going out there and making up a distraction, the moment I’m out you guys keep moving, in a single line, quickly to the gym, there you’ll find a back door that takes you right up to the hills, all right?, I want you all to run all the way up there and stay until the police or the batmen gets there, okay?” this time, there was no ‘Yes Ms. Ellis’ but scared little nods as her answer “Okay, now Damian!” he looked up at her “You’ll be the leader”</p><p>“What” he’s the only one that looks unstressed about the situation, but damn it he’s her kid and she’s gonna protect him even if he doesn’t want to</p><p>“You’re gonna lead the kids to the gym backdoor, get everyone to the hills and keep everyone safe until the cops or someone comes back for all of you okay?”</p><p>“Ellis, I don’t think-”</p><p>“Listen kiddo, I know this is probably a shit idea, and that you probably have a better one but listen to me, I’m the adult here, I’m responsible for all of you, your safety is my only concern right now so I want you for the first time in your life to listen to this shitty adult and help me, please Damian, you’re the only one I trust for this” she’s down on her knees with both her arms on his, he is so little and he has so much more to grow up, she wants to be able to see all that.</p><p>“Okay” he looks so small in that moment, even smaller than usual, but he has his head on high and looking straight back at her.</p><p>“Okay, all right” she gets up and looks back at all the other terrified faces “Okay everyone listen up, the minute I’m out that door I want you all to follow Damian here, he is in charge until all of this is over, okay? okay” she takes a deep breath and looks up to the door “okay”</p><p>Then she gets to the door and looks at the hallway, there seems to be only one goon right outside her classroom, but she doesn’t doubt there more coming this way, she opens the door quickly and throws herself on the back of the man with the horrible neon green tight shirt.</p><p>“Now kids, MOVE!” she screams as she fights the man, she gets a punch in the stomach that almost takes all her breath but she pushes back with a kick on the balls, guys never watch out for that, funny enough. This gives her a couple of minutes of advantage, but she can already hear a stampede of more goons coming their way “keep moving kids!”</p><p>“Ellis-” all kids are gone and its Damian the last one</p><p>“Keep going” she is looking down the main hallways and she can see the shadows of at least four men with guns</p><p>“But are you-” he’s right at the door of the gym, the kids are all waiting for Damian there.</p><p>“KEEP GOING AND DON’T STOP” she yells looking straight at him, he needs to understand they need to keep moving.</p><p>Finally, he leaves and closes the gym door, quickly she moves to see them getting out of the gym and she feels like she can finally breath now. There are already two men with guns in front of her before the building collapses.</p><p>She thinks she did a good job as a substitute at least.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up is hard everything hurts and her body feels like lead, its dark and there’s a lot of noise, almost far away.</p><p>Suddenly there light and it’s giving her a hell of a headache.</p><p>“Here, Batman, Nightwing she’s in here!” a tiny voice speaks, she fells like she recognizes it from somewhere but her head also fells like a smoothie right now so “she’s in here and she’s breathing, help me please”</p><p>Suddenly there are two strong arms pulling her out into the light, noise starts coming back into her head a little clearer and she opens her eyes.</p><p>There’s a small kid in a red, yellow and green suit with an R on his chest, deep black hair and tan skin, right next to a man with what should be an illegal tight suit in black and blue.</p><p>“Ms. Ellis are you alright?” asks a deep voice coming from the big man with what looks like a strange BDSM suit with a giant bat on his chest “Ms. Ellis?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I mean a building just collapsed on me, but other than that I’m fine” her entire body fells like one giant bruise but sure other than that she’s peachy.</p><p>“She’s always like that Batman, don’t worry lemme take her to the paramedics” the tiny one says, and starts pulling her from the blue and black one.</p><p>“No wait, the kids, my kids, they’re in the forest you need to get them I-”</p><p>“Ms. Ellis the kids are fine, most of the students were luckily out of the building by the time it collapsed, they’re being checked over by the paramedics and their parents are on their way, you saved them Ms. Ellis” says the hot one right next to her.</p><p>“Oh, thank fuck, oh” she collapsed on the arms of the hot one, but she really felt like a weight had disappeared of her shoulders, she couldn’t even think about enjoying the moment “Oh fuck okay oh thank god”</p><p>“Please let Robin escort you to the ambulance and get checked over, Batman and I will stay here for whatever you all may need, alright?”</p><p>“Oh god you’re so nice, yes thank you hot vigilante, I will do just that” she really has no self-control now, she will regret this later.</p><p>“Ellis, let’s keep moving” says the tiny bird that’s surprisingly holding most of her weight “the ambulance is close don’t worry”</p><p>Once they get there, they put her on a stretcher to check her over and the whole time, the little bird stays holding her hand, not once leaving her out of his sight.</p><p>“You can leave Robin, I’m sure the other two need you” she says while on the stretcher when the EMT are talking to the hospital about how many people they’re taking and in what state they are.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Ellis, you’re hurt, a couple of broken bones and a concussion are no small matter, I’ll stay here until the EMT are sure about what care you will need and take you to the hospital”</p><p>“Mh, then I suppose all I have to say is thank you” whatever meds they got on her they’re already settling in she starts feeling dizzy and to many things start moving in front of her.</p><p>“Ms. Ellis I-”</p><p>“Robin! everything’s settled, we’re taking them all to Gotham General” says the black man in the white scrubs at the door on the ambulance “We’ll take over form here, thank you for all the help”</p><p>“Just doing our jobs” he says and then looks back at her, he’s still holding her hand, it reminds her for a minute about a lost little boy holding his mother’s hands, but before she can fully process that thought he lets go and gets out.</p><p>“I will come back and check on all of them in the hospital, they better all arrive safe there” he would look menacing if he wasn’t so small.</p><p>“We’ll do our best Robin”</p><p>“See that you do” and then the door closes, the car starts moving and she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Waking up again is a bitch, but at least things hurt less and the light feels dimmed compared to the last time. Once she opens her eyes, she can see she’s in a room, probably a hospital room judging by the horrible antiseptic smell and tacky décor. Trying to raise her left hand she sees she can’t there’s a tiny one holding her entire arm hostage.</p><p>Fluffy black hair and a tan hand won’t let her go, not even asleep.</p><p>She smiles and then the door opens, letting some light in and right inside comes the richest man in all of Gotham, Brucie Wayne.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you” he whispers while holding two paper cups in his hands “Coffee?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m allowed but I’ve done worse” he hands her the warm paper cup and drinks, it tastes horrible</p><p>“I’m sorry, it was all they had” answers the man in a black turtle neck and what looks like some nice jeans.</p><p>“Don’t worry Mr. Wayne, hospitals aren’t exactly known for their coffee” she puts it on the night stand on her right. Silence passes over and she can see that its already dark outside, she must’ve slept all day after the rescue, she definitely feels like she deserves a long break after this.</p><p>“Ms. Ellis” starts Bruce “I know you may have heard it already, but I really wanna thank you” he looks so kindly into her eyes, and in that moment, she thinks even if they don’t have the same eye color, Damian’s got his father’s kind eyes “you saved my son”</p><p>“Mr. Wayne I-”</p><p>“I know, you say it’s part of your job but it’s not just that” he sits down on the ugly leather couch right next to a sleeping boy “Damian, hasn’t exactly had the easiest time at school, he doesn’t talk much about it, but I can tell, he’s too quiet, too ‘uptight’ to some people and with his mother out if the picture for the moment he really hasn’t been able to catch a break” he then passes his hand on his head, massaging his son’s small curls “he needed someone on his side, and because of my job I’m not always able to be there for him, I know I should try harder but sometimes I just can’t make ends meet for him, most of his brothers live outside Gotham and so the only people in the house are me and Alfred, an old friend of mine” he’s looking at his son, like he’s something precious, as he should, Sophie thinks “He needed more people in his corner and you’ve given him that Ms. Ellis, and I will always be thankful for that”</p><p>“Mr. Wayne, from what I’ve learned these past few months is that you don’t need to be there always, just” she holds her breath for a couple of seconds, because she’s about to tell the most powerful man in Gotham how to care for his kid “be there when he needs it”</p><p>A silence passes in the room, but its not a heave silence, it’s a comforting one, that lays over them like a blanket.</p><p>“You’ve got a good kid Mr. Wayne”</p><p>“I know”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was dancing with this idea for a while now, and after what happened on tec today needed some "damian is a good kid" content! enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>